


Cats and Birds Never Did Play Well Together

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Fights, Jason Todd is Robin, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Tim Drake is Catlad, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: “Now, you want to tell me why you were about to breach the moral code that’s been drilled into you for the last 8 years or did you just want tofuck?”





	Cats and Birds Never Did Play Well Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikachunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/gifts).



> This is a gift for [Pikachunicorn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn) or [shipping-the-mutants](http://shipping-the-mutants.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> I tried to include a little bit of every prompt given so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Like most alleys, this one was small, dark and bleak. A single flickering street light provided little illumination. But it was enough to make out the only two people occupying the otherwise abandoned area. One of them was slammed against the wall. The echo of the impact reverberated off of the tall buildings on either side. The person was pinned to the wall by the other. And if it hadn’t been obvious already, it was now clear, this was _not_ a friendly meeting.

Tim Drake watched from about five floors up, on a fire escape balcony. The view was poor, not helped by the street light which had now considerably dimmed. But despite his restricted view, Tim knew what was happening and more importantly, _why_.

One of the occupants below was Jason Todd, formerly Robin. And the other occupant, Tim would guess, was a poor, unsuspecting criminal who happened to cross Jason’s path. In situations like this, one might prefer a Robin to The Batman, but in recent weeks more and more criminals have ended up in intensive care, all seriously injured. And none of the unfortunates, whilst recalling the scenario that lead them there, ever described a bat... 

The view might be bad but the sounds were clear, defined. Tim swore he heard bones cracking as Jason unleashed a flurry of punches onto the other. Of course, he wasn’t sure _who’s_ bones were cracking. The screams of agony from the criminal were drowning out most other noises.

Tim leant on the metal rail in front, resting his chin on his palm. It would be so easy to ignore this situation. Just re-enter his safe house and forget he ever saw Jason Todd beating a criminal half to death. And if it hadn’t happened in _this_ alley, he might.

It was in this alley that he first met Jason, or, Robin as he was at the time. Ten-year-old Tim had a school project to take photographs of nocturnal animals. And, of course, being the outside of the box thinker that he was, he decided he wanted photos of Batman and Robin. 

He’d managed to track them down to this neighbourhood when the two split up. Batman grappled off into the distance and Robin down an alley. Most kids would probably feel disappointed, knowing that they could only follow Robin. But Tim wasn’t most kids. Robin was incredible; he could do everything Batman did and he couldn’t be much older than Tim.

The alley was as dark back then but Tim strolled down it as if it was a natural thing to do,  
“I don’t think alleys are the place for little boys with expensive cameras around their necks…” A deep voice stated behind him. Either Robin was about 30 years older than Tim thought, or he was in trouble.

Tim reached for his pocket; he’d brought a can of pepper spray, the only legal weapon they had at home. He tightened his grip on the bottle and turned, ready to attack. As he did so, the mugger fell to the ground, his head a few inches from Tim’s feet.

Tim’s eyes followed the unconscious mugger from his head down to his feet. That’s when he first saw his rescuer, Robin, up close and personal. Tim was right, Robin wasn’t much older than him. Not much taller than him either. Robin was impressive, talented and he’d just saved Tim’s life (or camera, whatever).  
“Thanks!” Tim blurted, sounding more like a overexcited fanboy than he would’ve liked,  
“No problem, it’s what heroes do.” Robin smiled back, “Now, let’s get you home and have a chat about why you shouldn’t be wandering dark alleys at night, in Gotham, alone.”

Tim never did get that photograph.

The memory was cut short when the criminal’s cries of pain grew louder and longer. The alley had fresh blood splattered over the walls and the man was struggling to stand. It surprised Tim that he was even still conscious.

It was lucky that Tim was feeling so sentimental tonight and didn’t want to see Jason Todd accidentally kill someone due to blind rage, otherwise, he might not have intervened. He stretched his arms before gracefully descending to the alley ground through a series of skillful jumps and flips.

The landing was perfect and quiet enough that neither noticed him,  
“You know, I thought you hero types were supposed to be about saving people?” He slipped out of from the shadows, towards the brawl. Jason froze but maintained a strong grip on the criminal.

“Yeah, well, I’m in a particularly bad mood today and this piece of shit deserves it.” The words were spoken through gritted teeth. Jason ignored the disruption and pulled his fist back again, poised to punch. Jason’s bad mood had been obvious from five floors up and Tim knew why. And it didn’t seem like Jason was ready to talk through his troubles yet. Fine, Tim could play along until he was ready..

Before Jason could strike the criminal, Tim withdrew his whip and struck. It wrapped tightly around Jason’s hand and drew it backwards. It was unfortunate for Tim that Jason had strength on his side and mixed with his current emotional state was proving a deadly combination. In a swift twist of his hand, he quickly unwrapped the whip and pulled it from Tim.

Jason gave Tim a death glare, a very distinct warning to not interfere again, before turning back to the man. His hand repeated its previous motion and prepared to punch,  
“Stop.” Tim instructed, “You hit him again and you might kill the guy.” Jason stayed in position, ready to punch. The criminal was covered in blood and barely conscious; Jason was the only thing holding him up. “You Bats don’t kill.” Tim calmly reminded him.

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m not a Bat anymore.” Tim swallowed, realising that if his theory about Jason’s anger was correct, he should’ve really expected that answer. Still,Tim’s comment must’ve had some effect on Jason, although he followed through with the punch, it hit the wall. The brick crumbled slightly beneath the force of the hit but the man remained untouched. Tim breathed a sigh of relief.

“What do you want, _Cat Lad_?” Jason asked, finally releasing his grip on the man before turning to face Tim. Tim’s eyes rolled at the name, maybe he did work with Selina, _Catwoman_ , but he had never used that name. Jason just really enjoyed teasing him. Well, Tim could play that game too,  
“Nothing much, you were just disrupting my night off, _Robin_.” Tim moved past Jason to the fire escape ladder. It was retracted but Tim made short, graceful work of reaching it. From the first floor fire escape above, he glanced down to Jason.

“Didn’t you hear? There’s a _new_ Robin.” Jason called upwards, confirming even more of Tim’s theories about Jason’s anger. From what he’d heard, Bruce Wayne’s biological son had barged his way into every aspect of their lives, including taking over the Robin mantle. It left Jason high and dry and alone. At least, when it happened to the first Robin, Dick Grayson, he had the support of a team. Jason had no-one outside of Batman. Tim wanted to change that.

“Yeah, I heard about the new Robin; but you’re my _favourite_.” Tim offered a quick wink, hoping it would give Jason a little more optimism. If nothing else, it gave Tim an idea, a much better way for the down and out Jason to vent his frustrations which wouldn’t involve beating people to death. “Why don’t you leave this guy for the cops and take your frustrations out on _me_ ,” Tim’s tone turned sultry. He lingered a moment, watching Jason’s mouth open and close, whilst he thought the offer through. Tim gave it a few seconds before retreating back to his safe house, trusting the other would follow.

It took a couple of minutes before Jason was at the window. There had been few bangs and curse words indicating that he didn’t do it as gracefully as Tim managed but he was here nevertheless. Tim perched against a kitchen counter and watched Jason enter. 

It was always strange seeing him out of his Robin costume but Tim liked Jason’s new look, even if it would take getting used to. The red tunic and green cape had been replaced with brown leather jacket and some under armour. The tights or hot pants, whatever Robin had been wearing this days, were replaced with combat trousers. It pleased Tim to see that despite everything, Jason had the bat symbol across his chest. 

Tim had dressed for the occasion too (as soon as he’d seen Jason fighting in the alley, he _knew_ he’d need to intervene). His usual uniform, for crime fighting or otherwise consisted of a black, leather catsuit, not so different from his mentor’s, along with a pair of goggles and a cat-eared helmet.

Tim undid the catch on the helmet and removed it and the goggles at once. He shook his hair free and eyed Jason,  
“Now, you want to tell me why you were about to breach the moral code that’s been drilled into you for the last 8 years…” His eyes met Jason’s for a moment before the other looked away guiltily. That was fine, Tim didn’t expect Jason wanted to talk, “...or did you just want to _fuck_?” Tim hoped Jason would pick the latter, that’s what he’d invited him up here for. They could work off Jason’s anger together and if Jason wanted to stick around for a chat afterwards, so be it.

The invitation would make most people weak at the knees, Tim was an attractive young man and thanks to Selina, had learnt to use his sexuality to the best of his abilities (usually for his own gain too).

There was no hesitation in Jason’s actions; he moved towards Tim and tangled a hand into the back of Tim’s hair, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss. There was no battle for dominance between the two; Tim was confident that even if Jason was physically stronger and took the lead, it was Tim who was the mastermind behind it. Besides, he was more than happy being dominated and he hoped it would ease Jason’s frustrations.

He moved to Tim’s neck, sucking wildly into the skin, “We should, ah… move to the bedroom.” Tim suggested through laboured breaths; Jason’s eagerness had caught him a little off guard. And it was very difficult to catch Tim Drake off-guard.

What should have been a short walk to the bedroom ended up being a stumbled make-out session. Jason’s lips were latching onto any part of Tim’s exposed skin they could. Tim’s legs were firmly wrapped around Jason’s waist as they headed towards the bedroom.

Jason toppled onto the bed, wrapping firm arms around the other to keep the contact prolonged. It was Tim who finally broke it. He slipped out of the grip and stood, facing Jason,  
“Are we just gonna kiss all night?” He asked, his fingers dancing over the zip to his cat suit, “Or, shall we have some real fun?” He slowly pulled downwards and freed his upper body from the leather confines.

Jason scrambled, trying to match Tim’s state of undress. Jason’s new uniform was much easier to remove than his Robin uniform and his clothes were piled on the floor in seconds. The only thing left on him were a pair of briefs.

Tim’s eyes inspected every inch of Jason’s toned body. But they stopped wandering and fixated on the the large bulge behind the briefs. Tim subconsciously licked his lips and felt flutters of arousal. He’d forgotten how _big_ Jason was.

From the bottom drawer of a nightstand, Tim pulled out a bag. It was thrown towards Jason who glanced between it and Tim, “It’s got lube in it, condoms, _other_ things.” Jason raised an eyebrow at the last item listed. He sat himself up and unzipped the bag to inspect the “other things”.

After pulling out a pair of handcuffs, a few bullet vibrators and a cock ring, Jason worked out the nature of the “other things”,  
“Didn’t realise you were so _kinky_ , Cat Lad.” Jason pressed the button on a particularly large toy and jumped at the strength of the vibrations.  
“I dress up in a leather catsuit and wield a whip every night… of course I’m kinky.” Tim stepped towards the bed and laid down on it, next to Jason, “And stop calling me “Cat Lad”, unless you want to be called “Robin” all night.” As if “Robin” was his cue word, Jason jumped off the bed, towards Tim.

All Jason’s moves were telegraphed; Tim knew exactly what Jason was planning before Jason’s fingers could even brush against his throat. He could’ve avoided it, quite easily, but it was so much more _fun_ this way.

The force of Jason’s hand grabbing his throat, sent Tim flying backwards into the wall behind, “Stop calling me that.” From the tone alone, Tim could tell that Jason wasn’t messing around; he’d really hit a nerve.

Oh well, might as well hit some more.

“Then what should I call you, _Robin_?” Due to Jason’s hand constricting his throat, Tim’s voice came out a lot less clear and confident than he would’ve liked. But given the tighter grip that resulted from Tim’s comment, the jibe had worked, “Seriously, what are you gonna call yourself now? Join the Titans and become Nightwing Jr.? Or just has-been Robin? Or maybe Red Robin…”

“Shut. Up.”  
“Make. Me.”

There was an intense eye contact between the two, Jason scowling, brows knitted, teeth gritted into Tim’s calculated yet playful expression. It felt like an eternity before either one of them acted. But it only lasted a couple of seconds before Jason removed his hand from Tim’s neck and instead roughly pushed Tim down to his knees.

Jason made short work of his briefs, disposing of them with the rest of his uniform. He stroked himself back to full hardness again before brushing the head over Tim’s lips. Tim was eager, his tongue darted out to taste Jason. Jason placed a hand in Tim’s hair, gripping it for leverage before pushing past the lips and into the warm mouth.

All of Jason’s frustrations seemed a million miles away now that his cock was thrusting in and out of Tim’s welcoming mouth.

Despite the hand holding fast in his hair, Tim tried to vary his movements; he felt Jason deserved the best. He bobbed his head to the same rhythm as the thrusts. He hollowed his cheeks every now and then and sucked the cock. His tongue pressed against the underside and caught the sensitive head everytime.

Tim glanced upwards. Jason had braced himself against the wall and the grip in Tim’s hair was much tighter. His speed and breath quickened at the same time. Tim felt like nothing more than a ragdoll for Jason to push and pull as he pleased.

Jason lurched forward, pushing in as deep as he could. The noise he made whilst coming was cute, almost like small pants. Tim swallowed most of the cum, but some still ended up around his mouth. He eagerly licked, making firm eye contact with Jason whilst doing so.

Jason stumbled backwards, shaky after his orgasm and landed on the bed behind. Tim got up and dusted himself off,  
“There, don’t you feel better now?” He smirked at Jason. Jason’s breathing was the only thing breaking the silence between them for a moment, before Jason spoke.  
“Take your clothes off and bend over the bed.” It wasn’t quite the response that Tim was expecting but the authoritative tone made his own cock twitch.

He didn’t question the order. Instead, choosing to make over dramatic movements whilst removing his catsuit. He slowly moved towards the bed and gracefully fell to his knees then bent over so his stomach was flush against the quilt.  
“This what you wanted, _Master_.” Tim asked with a wink. Jason sat up and eyed Tim’s naked form. It wasn’t as battered and bruised as his own but then Tim was younger and newer to the vigilante thing. His eyes paused at the perfect toned bottom. The temptation was too great and he gave one of the cheeks a slap.

“Yeah, this is exactly what I wanted. Now, let’s make you feel better.” Tim heard the pop of the lube bottle cap from behind before a single finger ran between his cheeks, very slightly dipping into the hole. The lube was cold but Jason’s finger quickly warmed it. He teased a little more, lightly circling Tim’s hole as Jason’s other hand reached under to fondle his balls.

Tim pushed back slightly to try to get better contact with Jason’s hands. Jason obliged and pushed in the finger. Tim made a low wanton moan.

It didn’t take longer before they were up to three fingers, moving at a much faster pace. Tim seemed happier this way, being taken roughly and Jason was happy to please. Every few thrusts, the fingers would intentionally press against Tim’s prostate. Tim would argue the contact wasn’t happening enough and pushed back again for more contact.

Jason’s hand firmly pushed into the small of Tim’s back, keep him still,  
“Jason, more… please.”  
“Oh, it’s Jason now you want something?” Tim moaned as the fingers in him curved upwards and pressed on the pleasure spot, “Eager little slut, aren’t you?” In any other context, Tim might have a few words to say about Jason’s choice of name, but in this context, being called a slut turned him on even more.

“Yeah, ‘m a slut…” Tim began, words mangled between laboured breaths and pleasured moans, “...so fuck me, take me hard, rough…”

There was a pause. Tim couldn’t see Jason but assumed the other was processing the information. Or realising just how right he’d been to call Tim ‘kinky’ earlier. It took a moment before Jason removed his fingers. He lifted Tim’s hips and positioned him more conveniently on the bed. He angled himself behind Tim, giving his right butt cheek a firm swat before pushing in.

Tim lifted himself from his torso onto his arms, hands gripping the bed sheets as Jason entered; he was _big_ after all. He muttered a curse under his breath and felt Jason hesitate. Tim pushed back to encourage him and Jason got the hint.

If Jason moaned, it was drowned out by the noise of satisfaction that Tim made. His grip tightened on the bed sheets as he felt the stretch of Jason entering him. Tim bit his lip to shut himself up as Jason fully sheathed himself inside. This time it was Jason’s turn to swear.

Tim didn’t expecting Jason to pace himself and was very glad when he didn’t. It was just raw, primal fucking. He could practically _feel_ Jason’s frustrations dissipating with every thrust. When Jason grabbed a hold of his hair, Tim’s head snapped back and it was the first time he felt out of control of the situation. It felt freeing. 

His strength gave out part way through and Tim collapsed. The hand in his hair let go allowing him to fall into the bed. Two hands then supported him at the hips, taking all his weight. Tim took the opportunity to reach for his own cock; he could tell he was close. 

“Fuck, Jason, so good…” Tim slurred, speeding the stroking up in time with Jason’s pace getting even faster and more brutal. Jason reached under Tim. A hand grabbed his neck, pulling him onto his knees. Jason’s other hand replaced Tim’s at his cock too and pumped him.

It was plenty for Tim. A couple of stroke from Jason’s large hand and he came onto the bed below and Jason’s hand. The spasms from Tim milked Jason too. Tim felt the warm liquid inside him and Jason’s loud moan filled the room.

The hands withdrew from Tim and he carefully lowered himself onto the bed, too exhausted to care about the cooling cum below him. Jason laid down next to him. Tim could see the sweat covering his brow and his chest rising and falling. Tim maintained that a good fuck was way more therapeutic than a senseless brawl.

“Thank you.” Jason mumbled, wiping a hand over his forehead. Tim smiled and rolled over to face Jason, placing an arm over his chest.

***  
The two woke the next morning in the same position. Jason was up first but hadn’t moved to avoid waking Tim. He watched the other sleep, wondering how someone so innocent looking could enjoy such depraved things. Tim’s eyes opened just as the thought occurred to Jason.

“What?” Tim asked, sleepily.  
“You were right, you are kinky.”  
“Oh, honey, you have _no idea_.”


End file.
